TOS Version 8.0『Destiny with Xuan-Yuan』Celebration Events
★ 1st Event: Daily Login Diamonds Time: Jan 19 (Mon) – Jan 25 (Sun) 1 Diamond would be given daily during this period. Login every day to get a total of 7 Diamonds! ★ 2nd Event: Daily Login Gift Time: Jan 24 (Sat) – Jan 25 (Sun) Login on Jan 24 (Sat) to receive 5 “Inventory capacities”; login on Jan 25 (Sun) to receive 5 “Friend List capacities”. * If the Inventory has reached the maximum capacity of 1300, the reward will become 1 Diamond. If the Friend List has reached the maximum capacity of 400, the reward will become 1 Diamond as well. ★ 3rd Event: Purchase Reward Time: Jan 19 (Mon) – Jan 25 (Sun) No matter a purchase has been made before or not, when making a single purchase of 6 or more Diamonds during this event, you will receive one chance to draw new characters from the exclusive card drawing system『Chest of Xuan-Yuan』and “Dragonary Crafts” x 2. Each Summoner could receive the reward once. Example: when making a purchase of 6 Diamonds on Jan 19 (Mon), you will receive one chance to draw new characters from the exclusive card drawing system『Chest of Xuan-Yuan』and “Dragonary Crafts” x 2. The reward can be found in “Community” -> “Reward” after re-logging into the game. But if you purchase 6 Diamonds again on Jan 20 (Tue), you will NOT receive the reward again. Assigned “Dragonary Crafts” including: Vague Pique Seal Aggressive Shrewd Seal Characters in『Chest of Xuan-Yuan』including: 5★ Syu Siao-Syue 5★ Tuo Ba Yu-Er 5★ Chen Jing-Ciou 5★ Jyu Yun & Cloudy 5★ Septem 5★ Mu-Yue 5★ Jia Rou 5★ Lu Cheng-Syuan 5★ Yu Wun Tuo 5★ Yan-Peng & Syu Mu-Yun 5★ Sih Kong Yu ★ 4th Event: New Transmigration『Eternal Transmigration』begin Time: Jan 20 (Tue) Summoners will face tougher challenges in the New Year! *Summoners will be awarded with “Aggressive Timely Spell” x 1, starting from Jan 22 (Thur) when cleared『Eternal Transmigration』for the first time. ★ 5th Event: Prove Your Strength Time: Jan 22 (Thur) – Feb 20 (Fri) 23:59 During the event, Summoners must clear the specified battle rounds from『Eternal Transmigration』in order to entitle for the rewards. Cumulative rewards are as follows: cleared the 20 rounds – “Pumpkin Trio” x 1 cleared the 25 rounds – “Baby Harpy” x 1 cleared the 30 rounds – “Spiritual Eye” x 1 cleared the 35 rounds – “Diamond” x 1 cleared the 40 rounds – “Diamond” x 2 cleared the 45 rounds – “Soul” x 200 cleared the 50 rounds – “Harpy” x 1 *The rewards for clearing each specified rounds will be given ONCE only. Summoners will NOT receive the rewards twice when the specified rounds are cleared again. Example 1: If you clear the 20th round on Jan 22 (Thur), you will receive “Pumpkin Trio” x 1. If you clear the 20th round again on Jan 23 (Fri) or later, you will NOT receive “Pumpkin Trio” x 1 again. Example 2: If you clear the 25th round on Jan 22 (Thur), you will earn “Pumpkin Trio” x 1 and “Baby Harpy” x 1 (accumulated rewards for 20th + 25th rounds); if you clear the 30th round on Jan 23 (Fri), you will earn “Spiritual Eye” x 1 on the day (accumulated for 30th round), but will NOT earn the rewards for clearing the 20th and 25th rounds again. ★ 6th Event: Special Event『Leap of Xuan-Yuan』 Time: Jan 21 (Wed) – Jan 25 (Sun) To grasp the opportunity to encounter the Chinese fairies! *One-off Stage ★ 7th Event: Special Event for Daily Guild Individual Missions Time: Jan 20 (Tue) – Jan 25 (Sun) After accomplished the 5th Daily Guild Individual Mission, Summoners will have a chance to challenge the 6th mission.